


Keep it Gold

by Maddy_C23



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, My First Fanfic, One Shot Collection, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddy_C23/pseuds/Maddy_C23
Summary: First moment looking back to the start - following the lyrics to Keep it Gold by SurfacesLove to you all in this time all the way from Aotearoa
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Kudos: 25





	Keep it Gold

**Tobin POV:**

She struck the ball with such grace, curling into the top corner. Throwing her arms up to share this moment with her dearest mother. Here, today, right now is just another moment where I am reminded of why this woman, this strong, confident, green eyed beauty is my future. My future wife. Christen Press no wait, Christen Press-Heath. 

As we make eye contact her smile widens, running towards her my heart beating with so much pride and love. This woman, I don’t know how she does it. One look and she has me. It has been like this for as long as I can remember. Before we were together even, back when I was captivated by her eyes, her smile, the way her curls bounced as she walked away. Yeah there is no denying it, I was hooked from day one. 

**_Back from the start I knew we could never part_ **

**_Something magic in the way that you move_ **

**_Oh what a shame we could never feel the pain_ **

**_That our past tried to put in our view_ **

_Flashback_

_I’d been around her before, we had played in Pali Blues, but that College Final against Stanford in 2009 was where I really took notice. The ease and comfort she had with the ball, her ability to speed past her defenders and fire it from anywhere. We’ve been apart for a while, since the failure of the league I’d been in Paris and she has been in Sweden, I had forgotten the effect she had on me until today. So let me fill you in. We are in Olympic Camp for the 2012 London Games, it's amazing being back with the US girls, Kelley and Alex, and my fellow new kids. Then there is her, her flowing locks and that glistening smile laughing at Kelley as she makes a fool of herself...again…_

_On the training field we have an intersquad game, she comes blasting down the field ball at her feet determined as ever, as I jockey her I lose myself in her eyes. Those extra few seconds are the end of me, she quickly passes the ball through my legs and completely outplays me striding up the wing and slotting in the most perfect cross for Alex. I swear as she ran around me she winked. This is a moment I will never forget. Me the nutmeg queen getting out megged and out matched in all aspects. This girl is going to be a part of my life._

  
  


**Christen POV**

As I turn and make contact I know it's gone, that slight curl sending it around the last line of defense. No way. There is no way Telford is getting near it. Goal. It’s not my first since she left, but this one, this one, it is special. The two people I want to share it with are here right now. I reach my arms up high to one then turn to look for the latter. I see her, looking at me, looking right at me with so much love, pride and admiration everytime, everytime she looks at me with her slight smirk and loving eyes I smile, the biggest smile for her, for us. 

It makes me remember the first time she made my heart skip a beat, when I knew straight away that Tobin Heath would be my forever. 

**_This feeling it surrounds me, ah_ **

**_Turning me around till I lose control_ **

**_This feeling it surrounds me, ah_ **

**_I can see the sun is shinin' on your soul_ **

_Flashback_

_I’d been struggling here in Sweden, not with the game, I love the game, how it's played honestly I’ve adjusted really well - I feel like a whole new player. It's the distance, being away from my family, from my friends, the sun, the beach. Maybe it is tougher now that I just got back. The Olympics are coming up quick, I got called into my first ever USWNT camp - definitely not an experience I will ever forget. At the time it was a weight off my shoulders, my dream was coming true but I knew I couldn’t let up, couldn’t take the foot off the throttle if I wanted to make the final squad for London. I worked as hard as ever, it was a flying visit with club games here either side of the camp. I didn’t realise the impact it was having on my body and mind until it was too late._

_I didn’t mean to slide in that late, everything my mind, my body was reacting so slow. She went flying - Ali went flying. I got up slowly, coming to grips what had just happened and how not only have I probably lost my chance of making the roster but I also have injured and taken away the opportunity for Ali - my friend. Checking in on Ali as I move away I try to shut it all out. Shut out the noises in my head telling me I wasn’t good enough to be here, that I didn’t deserve it. Unknowingly I scream, throwing my hands up in the air. Running to the changing rooms in tears all I hear are those same thoughts. Until the slightest voice speaks “Chris” and a gentle hand rests on my back. She doesn’t ask me what’s wrong, she just takes me in her arms. I release it all, all the pain, all the pressure all the anxiety. Her warm safe arms, the gentle calming breaths, this woman is magical on the field but I swear she is working her magic on me at this moment._

_In this moment, the darkness passed if only briefly as the sun shone once again not only on me but on us._

**_So let's keep it gold, mm_  
Darlin' we don't ever have to grow old  
Just keep it gold, mm (Hey)  
Darlin' we got stories left to be told**

**Author's Note:**

> First FanFic. Appreciate comments and suggestions to continue this either as one shots or as a continuous story.


End file.
